


School Library

by naibsop



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, chefs kiss . this is where im at now, im not sure how their school works exactly, mentioned jamil, so if you see something contradicting ignore it pls, their interaction in the flying class...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naibsop/pseuds/naibsop
Summary: Kalim asks Riddle to help him with his studies in the library even though they both know that he doesn't need it. Kalim just wants to spend more time with the boy.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	School Library

**Author's Note:**

> wrote most of this b4 the second and third parts of ch 4 wa released orz ,,, didnt study their characters enough b4 writing this either ignore the ooc-ness

It was a Wednesday afternoon in the quiet library of Night Raven College, the leaders of the Scarabia and Heastslabyul were both occupied there together. Kalim had asked Riddle for some help in his studies and Riddle didn’t refuse his offer because they were, somewhat, flying lesson buddies so helping him with his studies would just be what a good friend would do, right? Kalim thought of this as Riddle’s thought process. As far as he knew, the once old tyrant was trying to better himself as a person so this shouldn’t be a big deal to him. 

“Kalim? Are you listening?” Riddle sounded irritated, whoops. 

“Yeah, my bad! Uh, you were saying..?” 

The redhead put down his book and sighed, bringing his right hand to rest on his forehead dejectingly. “What’s the point of me being here if you’re just going to be in your own world the whole time? And I don’t know why you called me for help with your work when you’re not doing too bad? You’re one of the top students in Year 2, aren’t you?” 

Kalim simply brushed off Riddle’s complaints with the shake of his hand, relaxing himself from the sudden call-out from his friend. “Don’t worry about the small details! And besides, does it really matter that I’m not doing too shabby? I could still be struggling, y’know?” Kalim cut off the possibility of Riddle replying by picking up the book Riddle put down on the table and randomly flipping to a page and quietly reading the words on the sheet in front of him. Riddle groaned once more from this act but let his friend take the final words and shifted in a position that was comfortable to listen to Kalim’s voice in. 

Truth be told, Kalim knew that he really didn’t need any help in any subject, Jamil had taught him so much over the years. They were growing closer and being paired up more often in their classes, especially in their flying class. The light-haired boy just knew he loved his Riddle’s company and almost everything about him. His nagging was still there, sure, but his voice, his mannerisms, his hair, his laugh, his grumbles, his weird rules that even someone as forgiving as Kalim would usually dislike someone for, his smile- 

Kalim eventually forced himself to accept it: he was in love with Riddle. 

He finally stopped reading and gave the book back to Riddle so he can pick up off of where Kalim ended. He turned his head and put it to rest on the palm of his hand, smiling softly as he heard Riddle begin to read. His attention was on the boy next to him, not even the flying books, weird magic items, or the others in the library could take his attention off of his crush. 

-

They finished up the book and Riddle asked Kalim questions about it to check if he understood what they just read. Riddle huffed in his ego saying, “I truly did help you...those were some excellent answers. Why don’t we call it a day?” He then closed the book and stood up from the chair, catching Kalim off guard. 

“Ah, ah! Just wait a minute!” The Scarabia dorm head frantically said, grabbing Riddle by the wrist. Riddle turned his head towards the boy and red eyes met gray, creating some sort of tension. Pure silence filled the area these two were in and Kalim tried to think of what to say to excuse his sudden rash behavior. He didn’t know what riled his nerves up like that, but the past is the past and now he has to make up for his recklessness, he thinks. 

“Well?” Riddle seemed almost impatient, the other dorm leader feared. 

After what seemed like an awkward eternity of thinking in Kalim’s posistion, he came to a decision to stop using his head and rely on his (racing) heart. _Am I really gonna say this? _, he thought.__

____

____

Letting out a breath of air from his mouth in an attempt to slow down his heart beat, he grabbed the same arm of Riddle’s he was holding his wrist with and covered Riddle’s hand with both of his own. 

Riddle wasn’t sure what he should prepare for, if he even had to prepare for anything.

“Aha...how do I put this? You’re, like, amazing. Like, super amazing and uhh...

I really enjoy your company more than it being labeled as friends hanging out. You are more to what meets the eye, if I’m using that right! Um, I like _like _you.”__

__Now he’s done it. He was beyond embarrassed, something he hasn’t felt in a while._ _

Kalim noticed Riddle’s face growing redder by the second and his mouth hanging open with quiet noises coming out of it. Kalim’s face relaxed, knowing that this was the person he fell in love with, he let his worries fall a bit. He let out a small laugh and let go of Riddle’s hand, the latter putting his hand over his mouth and averting his eyes. Riddle cleared his throat and let his eyes fall on the boy next to him.

“Ah, is that so?” Riddle looked rather composed and his arms were now crossed on his chest, alarming Kalim yet again. 

“Ahh, if you’re gonna reject me then you don’t have to say it, I get it! I really do! Haha, I...” 

“You won’t even let me finished,” Riddle mumbled and uncrossed the arms on his chest, bringing one of the Scarabia dorm leader’s hand in the middle of his, much like Kalim had done to him earlier. 

“Kalim, I think you’re....interesting and it’s nice to have somebody bring the mood up most of the time. I wouldn’t mind have you be around me a lot more. I’ve fallen for you as well.” 

Riddle seemed genuine and Kalim rejoiced inside, trying his best not to show that he thought it was really hopeless before he had heard the requited feelings. “And yes, you used that term correct-,” In the end, Kalim couldn’t keep his excitement to himself and interrupted his peer by tightly embracing him, placing his chin on the redheads shoulder. Riddle was stunned at first but he gave in, with a small smile formed on his face, and completed the hug, wrapping his arms around Kalim tightly. 

“Hey, Riddle? Does this mean we’re dating now? I can call you my boyfriend, right?” 

“Yes, I suppose so, Kalim,” Riddle breathed out. “You’re my boyfriend now...and mine only, right?”

Kalim chuckled lightly. “Ahaha, who knew Riddle could get possessive like that?” Kalim let go of his partner, pulling his chin from Riddle’s shoulder, also allowing the other to let go of him. 

Kalim tooked this current soft moment to his advantage and kissed Riddle’s soft cheek. Of course the Heartslabyul’s dorm head turned red at the action. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Riddle moved away from Kalim as he covered his cheek with his palm, embarrassed a rather big point. 

“What do you mean what am I doing?” Kalim pouted, “You’re my boyfriend now so this should be the norm! I’m gonna give you way more kisses than that in the future, y’know!” He said cheerfully. 

Riddle exhaled a breath of air to return him to his state before he was utterly embarrassed. “I know...that. Next time you don’t have to do it so suddenly, it’ll catch me off guard.” 

Kalim’s smile grew wider and he looked around. “Honestly, I’m surprised that no one told us to be quiet yet. I guess we’re the only ones in this library...it wasn’t like this when we got here.” 

“Huh? What does that have to do with any of what I said?” 

“Absolutely nothing!” The Scarabia dorm leader put his hands on his hips and laughed. “If you want, you can give me a peck on the cheek to make up for what I said!” 

Riddle, who was still not over the confession and definitely not the sudden contact of lips to his face, sighed in defeat and walked towards his boyfriend and, prepared himself for a couple of milliseconds, chastely placed his lips to Kalim’s right cheek. 

“There. Are you happy?” 

Kalim didn’t expect that to hit him as hard as it did and was at a lost of words _again _today. He never knew he could be this flustered before and he was pretty happy about that. Riddle brought this change to him, another reason to add why he liked him so much.__

__“Yeah, I really am...Thank you Riddle.”_ _

__Riddle took notice of the sudden genuine words. “I don’t understand why you’re suddenly thanking me but...thank you as well,” he huffed._ _

__They stood in front of each other in the awkwardness they suddenly found themselves to be in way more. Who knew relationships were gonna be strange like this? The two of them surely didn’t._ _

__Riddle proposed the two of them to leave together because it was reaching the evening already and they were both had dorms to lead. Kalim agreed and they began to walk side-by-side, exiting the library._ _

__Riddle hesitantly touched the fingers of Kalim, hoping the other boy could understand his mild body language. Kalim understood, with no words spoken, and tied both of their fingers together, slightly swaying as they both walked together. It was silent but they both appreciated the tranquility of this situation with no one nearby to judge. Soon, they would reach an area where a bunch of students would fill the campus and they’d have to let go. But for now, they walked hand in hand, relishing in the comfort found in each other._ _


End file.
